Metamorpotion
by Elphe
Summary: Met pour Métamorphoses, Amor pour les sentiments et Potions pour ... Potions ! Hermione hérite du poste de professeur de Métamorphoses et débarque de nouveau à Poudlard. Mais c'est sans compter sur la présence de l'actuel professeur de Potions, Draco Malfoy ! Une cohabitation qui s'annonce explosive ! Humour, coup bas et romance au rendez-vous. Présence d'Un HG/RW puis HG/DM.


**Titre**: Metamorpotions.

**Disclamer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Blabla autarien** : Alors me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic' ! J'espère donc que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !  
Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, je ne suis pas passée par ma bêta. Et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre I**

C'était un soir d'été particulièrement chaud. Hermione, assise dans le fauteuil de son salon, sirotait une Bieraubeurre glacée en attendant le retour de son compagnon. Cela faisait huit ans que la guerre était finie et que la paix régnait dans tout le monde magique. Malgré les dégâts causés par la bataille finale, chacun avait appris à revivre. Les martyrs avaient été salués, les héros adulés, les mères consolées. Harry s'était reconstruit, Ron murit et elle … Et bien elle restait fidèle à elle-même. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait terminé sa dernière année à Poudlard, réussi ses ASPIC et avait emménagé avec son amour de toujours. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et la vie n'en était que plus douce. Le trio de choc menait une existence paisible. Les deux représentants masculins du groupe avaient fini par devenir Auror. Harry par rêve et Ron par ambition. Et elle, travaillait pour le Ministère de la Magie. Avec ses projets de loi et ses ambitions, elle commençait petit à petit à révolutionner les codes magiques. Sentimentalement, tout allait pour le mieux. Elle était heureuse en ménage. Que demander de plus ? Lovée dans son fauteuil, Hermione sourit et remercia Merlin de lui avoir permis de rencontrer des gens aussi formidables, il y a de ça quinze ans.

Le bruit du carillon fit sortir Hermione de sa torpeur. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à une heure aussi tardive, Enfilant un chandail, elle se dirigea vers la porte, baguette à la main. En l'ouvrant, elle eut la surprise de découvrir une vieille dame à l'air pincé, aux traits tirés mais à l'allure bienveillante. Minerva McGonagall se tenait devant elle. Hermione se pinça le bras afin de vérifier que cette apparition n'était pas qu'une simple hallucination causée par l'alcool. Et bien non. Il s'agissait véritablement de son ancien professeur, actuellement directrice de Poudlard. Le modèle de la réussite selon ses critères se tenait devant elle, de nouveau. Une vague de souvenir submergea Hermione. Elle se rappelait de sa rencontre avec les garçons dans le Poudlard Express, de leurs expéditions nocturnes et de leurs aventures. Elle se souvenait des situations embarrassantes dans lesquelles elle s'était mise. Son esprit divagua mais elle fut rapidement rappelée à l'ordre par une voix autoritaire.

_« Miss Granger, allez-vous me saluer et me faire entrer, ou dois-je prévoir une tente pour camper devant votre porte ?_  
_- Oh. Bien évidemment. Je suis désolée professeur, entrez. »_

Elle s'écarta et laissa Minerva entrer. Hermione l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon et lui proposa un thé afin de la faire patienter. Ce que la directrice refusa, prétextant être pressée.

_« Je ne veux pas vous paraître impolie Granger, mais je dois faire vite. Vous savez maintenant mieux que quiconque que le temps est précieux. Et ceci n'est pas vraiment une visite de courtoisie._  
_- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Mais alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ?_  
_- Je vais essayer d'être brève, mais par pitié, ne m'interrompez pas. Vous savez que depuis quatre années, je lutte avec acharnement pour redonner à Poudlard ses lettres de noblesse. Cependant je rencontre une légère difficulté concernant mon équipe pédagogique. Chaque année en métamorphose, je recrute un nouveau professeur. Et tous les ans, je me vois affublée d'un freluquet maladroit ou encore d'une petite sotte incompétente. Dans ces conditions, impossible de travailler correctement. Les élèves se retrouvent avec chaque année un nouveau professeur, ce qui est loin d'être favorable à l'instauration d'un climat de confiance. Et depuis des siècles, le professeur de Métamorphose est également directeur de la maison Gryffondor, je ne vous parle pas de la coupe, que nous perdons chaque année depuis votre départ..._

_- Mais alors qu…_  
_- Ne m'interrompez pas ! la coupa Minerva. Je suis épuisée de voir une bande babouins bêtifiants et babillant se pavaner dans mon école. Je viens donc vous proposez ce poste. Accessoirement, vous hériterez de la direction de la maison Gryffondor._  
_- Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura Hermione. C'est assez soudain, je n'en ai même pas parlé à Ron et puis…_  
_- Je n'insisterai pas Miss, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Visiblement vous n'êtes pas intéressée. Je pensais que ma meilleure élève aurait été plus encline à transmettre son savoir, mais vous devez avoir d'autres préoccupations. »_

Minerva sera la main d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant, les mots prononcés résonnèrent dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle avait été sa meilleure élève. Sa proposition relevait quasiment de l'honneur. Son modèle de toujours lui offrait un poste qu'elle avait elle même occupé… Et puis Ron était souvent absent. Les missions des Aurors se déroulaient généralement à l'étranger, sur d'assez longues périodes. Et mis à part les jours où elle devait obligatoirement faire acte de présence au Ministère, elle s'ennuyait terriblement. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'exercer un métier régulier, comme tout le monde ? Ginny était bien attrapeuse ! Et elle aura les vacances à consacrer à Ron, ainsi que les weeks-end. C'était une chance qui ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Au diable l'avis des autres, elle voulait faire une folie et suivre son instinct. Et sans réfléchir un instant de plus…

_« J'accepte ! J'accepte votre proposition Professeur…_  
_- Bien. Rendez-vous le 31 aout sur la voie neuf trois-quarts. Je pense que vous connaissez bien le chemin. Vous allez d'ailleurs retrouver quelques vieilles connaissances._  
_- Je sais que Neville enseigne la botanique, sourit Hermione._  
_- Oui, oui, M. Londubat… »_

_A présent sur le pas de la porte, Hermione adressa un sourire chaleureux à son ancien professeur. Elles se serrèrent la main et avant de partir Minerva ajouta :_

_« Une dernière chose Miss Granger…_  
_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Je veux que vous gagniez la Coupe cette année. Ou vous aurez affaire à moi. »_

Et elle transplana, laissa Hermione pantoise. Avec l'âge, la McGonagall n'avait pas perdu de sa poigne !

* * *

Le jour J arriva a une vitesse fulgurante. Ron ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que sa compagne retourne enseigner à Poudlard et le sujet était toujours au cœur de leurs disputes. Mais le regard menaçant de Ginny ainsi que les remontrances d'Harry l'avait forcé à abdiquer. Bien que contre, il s'était plié aux volontés de sa compagne. Accompagné de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur, ils escortèrent donc Hermione jusqu'à la gare de King Cross. Il y avait dans cette scène, une sorte d'accomplissement. Ils avaient réussi leur vie et se retrouvaient exactement au même point de départ qu'il y a plusieurs années. Chariot dans les mains, Hermione était prête pour de nouvelles aventures. Elle embrassa chaleureusement Ginny et Harry, qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Vint le tour de Ron, qui boudait toujours dans son coin.

_« Ronald Billus Weasley, tu ne vas pas indéfiniment m'en vouloir !_

_- Si ! Qui va me faire à manger en ton absence ?_  
_- Espèce de gros bêta, sourit Hermione. Tu ne penses qu'à ton ventre._  
_- Je pense aussi à autre chose… Qui va s'occuper de Mini-Ron hein ? murmura le roux._  
_- En plus d'être un ours tu es un obsédé ! Il y a les vacances et si tu ne travailles pas, tu peux passer me voir. Je te signale que je ne suis plus une élève._  
_- Une journée de route pour devoir supporter tes plaintes ? Non merci je… Aie !_

_- Ca t'apprendra à être romantique crétin. Allez viens là. »_

Et elle lui ouvrit ses bras, pour l'étreindre une dernière fois avant des semaines. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en semaine, il était inutile de rêver, elle ne reverrait plus son amant. Il travaillait trop. Mais cette fois, elle aurait enfin de quoi s'occuper. Et puis le couple que formait le Survivant et sa sœur avait bien tenu, alors pourquoi pas eux. Déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, Hermione s'écarta, les larmes aux yeux. Pour la première fois depuis la bataille finale, ils allaient être séparés. Dans un élan de courage, le futur professeur leur adressa un dernier signe de la main et fonça sans hésitation dans le mur qui séparait le quai magique du monde moldu.

Un panache de fumée blanche fit tousser Hermione. Le voilà. Le Poudlard Express n'avait toujours pas changé. Sa couleur, le son de son moteur, la fumée… Hermione remontait presque dans le temps. Avec le même émerveillement qu'autrefois, elle monta dans le train si emblématique. Tous les wagons étaient libres, bien évidemment. Mais elle voulait retrouver celui où elle avait vu pour la première fois ses amis, par pur caprice. Le dernier du train, selon ses souvenirs. Remontant l'allée, elle bouscula un jeune professeur, à l'allure soignée et au sourire chaleureux. Relevant la tête, elle put redécouvrir un de ses fidèles amis, Neville Londubat.

« _Oh Neville ! Je suis contente de te revoir !_  
_- Hermione ! McGo' m'avait prévenu que tu allais enseigner la métamorphose cette année. C'est super, nous allons travailler ensemble !_  
_- Oui et puis il est si rare de te voir en période scolaire… Mais c'est normal !_  
_- Je ne pensais pas dire ça, mais je regrette l'époque où j'étais encore élève à Poudlard, ajouta Neville. Mais viens dans mon wagon, on pourra discuter un peu !_  
_- Avec plaisir, tu me raconteras tes histoires d'amour avec les mandragores de la serre, railla la brune »_

Et les deux amis se retrouvèrent ainsi à discuter de tous et de rien pendant des heures et des heures. Hermione apprit que Neville avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied en la personne d'Hannah Abbot. Il avait également reçu des nouvelles de Luna, qui était en ce moment même à Pékin pour ses recherches. Et ils continuèrent à se raconter les derniers potins du monde magique jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard.

* * *

Le train s'arrêta brusquement. Elle était arrivée. Elle était de nouveau à Poudlard. Excitée comme une puce, Hermione déchargea rapidement ses bagages, ce qui fit sourire Neville. Elle avait gardé son âme d'enfant. En sortant du wagon, elle put d'ailleurs apercevoir le professeur Flitwick qui courut vers elle pour la saluer. Le petit professeur de Sortilège enseignait encore ! Mais il quitta rapidement les deux amis, sa petite taille ne l'avantageant guère lors de la cohue provoquée par la sortie. Une fois réellement dehors, Hermione huma l'air frais et apprécia l'odeur floral et estivale qui flottait encore dans l'air. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hagrid et tout était parfait. Mais le garde-chasse devait surement errer dans la Forêt Interdite, à la recherche d'une nouvelle créature étrange. Valise à la main, Hermione se sentait revivre. Neville et elle se dirigèrent vers les carrosses, afin de remonter vers l'impressionnante bâtisse. Durant tout le chemin, un silence régna, comme si Hermione s'imprégnait de l'ambiance du lieu. Accolée à la fenêtre, elle aperçut un petit édifice, d'une blancheur immaculée. La tombe de Dumbledore. Une soudaine tristesse s'empara d'elle. Elle repensa à toutes les victimes innocentes qui avaient péri lors de cette guerre. Mais un autre monument attira son attention. Près de la tombe de l'ancien directeur, une immense statue avait été ajoutée. Une biche argentée, qui brillait de mille feux. Elle se retourna pour interroger Neville, qui répondit simplement :

_« C'est un monument funéraire. Tu sais en l'hommage des morts… Tous les noms sont inscrits dessus. C'est Harry qui l'a payé d'ailleurs. Il a choisi la biche…_

_- … Car c'était le Patronus de Rogue. Et celui de sa mère. Le Survivant m'étonnera toujours_

_- C'est un très bon choix en effet. A chaque fin d'année, on se recueille devant. Et les élèves déposent des fleurs sur les tombes de Dumby. Ah on est arrivé. »_

Ce moment émouvant fut donc interrompu par l'arrêt du carrosse. Hermione salua Neville qui se dirigea directement vers ses appartements. Le reste des professeurs se dispersa, chacun connaissant ses quartiers. Hermione resta seule en compagnie de McGonagall, qui lui intima d'emboiter le pas. En entrant, l'atmosphère se chargea en électricité. Rien n'avait changé dans l'enceinte même de la bâtisse. Les portraits étaient toujours là et bel et bien vivants. Au passage d'Hermione, chacun des petits personnages s'inclina, comme en hommage à son combat. Arrivée au troisième étage, McGonagall reprit la parole.

_« Vos appartements sont au septième étage, près de la tour Gryffondor. Le portrait d'une amazone vous interpellera. Vous serez donc au plus proche de vos élèves, comme je l'ai été._  
_- Merci Professeur, je crois qu'on ne peut pas mieux faire._  
_- Je vous laisse donc monter seule. A demain pour la cérémonie de la répartition._ »

Et Minerva s'enfonça dans un couloir, laissant Hermione seule. Elle monta lentement les marches, essayant par la même occasion de se remémorer les passages secrets, l'emplacement de la bibliothèque et celui de… La Salle sur Demande. Au septième étage, se trouvait également la Salle sur Demande ! Hermione sautilla de joie, impatiente de ses retrouver dans cette pièce chargée en souvenir. Mais elle était trop épuisée, et pour le moment, elle souhaitait simplement dormir. Elle accéléra donc le pas et se retrouva à déambuler au septième étage. Comme prévu, une voix doucereuse l'interpela et lui demanda de choisir un mot de passe. Naturellement, le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Hermione fut…

« Caput draconis **(1)**.  
_- Bien Professeur, vous pourrez changer ce mot de passe aussi souvent que le souhaitez. Bienvenue à Poudlard ! »_

Et le portait se décala, libérant ainsi le passage. Hermione couru à l'intérieur, balança ses valises et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Elle se jeta toute habillée dans son lit et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Cette nuit, elle rêve de sa première année à Poudlard.

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa à une allure effrayante. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les premiers élèves avaient envahi la Grande Salle. Beaucoup la dévisageaient, admiratif. Une héroïne de la guerre de plus !

Seuls les premières années manquaient à l'appel. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent en file indienne et le Choixpeau entama sa traditionnelle chanson. Cette fois, c'était un message de paix et de tolérance. Hermione sourit et se tourna vers Neville comme pour partager un instant solennel. Le professeur de Botanique lui fit un clin d'œil et se remit de nouveau face à sa table. Mais en cherchant Neville du regard, Hermione avait remarqué un siège vide. Se tournant de nouveau vers Neville, elle lui chuchota .

_« Il manque qui ?_  
_- Le professeur de Potions. Il arrive toujours par ses moyens et cette fois, il est en retard._  
_- Ah quel bougre ce Slug' … »_

Hermione ne remarqua pas le sourire narquois de Neville, qui hocha la tête, amusé. Il y allait avoir de l'ambiance à table. Après de longues minutes de Répartition, la Directrice fit tinter son verre, pour demander le silence.

_« Mes chers élèves ! Une nouvelle année commence, riche en découvertes et en émotions. Pour certains, ce n'est que le commencement d'une histoire. Pour d'autres, cette année est la dernière. Depuis près de huit ans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé. Mais nous avons le devoir de mémoire. Je vous prie donc de respecter une minute de silence, en hommage à tous ceux qui ont combattu au nom de la liberté et au péril de leur vie. »_

Le silence se prolongea et les visages se firent graves. Cette génération n'avait pas connu la guerre, elle devait simplement la commémorer.

_« Bien. Je vais donc vous présentez notre nouvelle arrivante. Beaucoup d'entre vous la connaissent. C'est une sorcière talentueuse, qui a combattu aux cotés d'Harry Potter en personne. Bienvenue à Hermione Granger, nouveau professeur de Métamorphose et…_  
_- Désolé pour le retard ! »_

La porte adjacente à la table des professeurs c'était brusquement ouverte et un jeune homme était apparu. Blond, grand, svelte, des yeux gris acier…

_« MALFOY ?! »_

* * *

** Voilou pour le premier chapitre ! Je pense qu'il est assez long pour que je puisse me permettre une telle fin ! **  
**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos impressions avec ... UN REVIEW ! Yoohoo ! Car pour chaque review laissée, une chaussette est offert au fantôme de Dobby ! **

**(1) **Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas, Caput Draconis est le premier mot de passe que l'on entends dans le film** _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._  
**


End file.
